


Wholesome Prison Blues

by MedusasLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Feminization, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Panty Kink, Prison, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusasLuck/pseuds/MedusasLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folsom Prison Blues filth. Dean manages to buy some panties for Sam and some alone time with him.<br/>Both brothers get off on the feminization of Sam. First attempt at smut.<br/>Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome Prison Blues

Sam felt dirtier after his shower than before. He’d tried really hard not to touch any of the slimy tiles or mouldy grout with any of his body. Apart of course from his feet, he couldn’t help but touch the rancid floor with those and he tried to ignore the feeling of grime sluicing between his toes as he washed. Tried to ignore the anger and resentment rising in him against his idiot dick of a brother for placing him here in the first place because of some misguided sense of loyalty. Some perverse desire to pay off their fathers debts, ignoring how much the man had owed them, owed Dean!

He dressed quickly, still damp and pushing aside some thought, about going mouldy if you didn’t dry yourself properly; that a brief childhood friend had said to him years back in some archaic school showers, and which had bizarrely decided to re-emerge now in his consciousness as a load of hungry and dangerous eyed men slowed down time for him.

He was halfway down the corridor back to his cell before it re-adjusted and sped back. The rushing in his ears had passed and his lungs no longer constricted, he felt like he’d emerged from a waterfall. He resisted the urge to pause and catch his breath, too keenly aware that he was still vulnerable, to all other inmates intents and purposes he was a big guy and a new fish, out of his depth. He felt like a Doberman surrounded by bulldogs. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered his cell was the smell, the cloying odour of his cellmate was replaced by a familiar and rich scent of home. The overlaying aromas of gun oil and leather had gone, but he could still smell Dean. And, actually it was nicer this way, just smelling his brother clean and pure. It sparked that familiar swelling and spreading of heat across his chest & low down past his gut, a mixture of love and desire. And if Sam wasn’t such a steadfast tower of a man he might of felt himself almost swoon. Then he saw them. And he felt himself flush to the tips of his ears.

Sitting there, in the middle of his bunk, a pair of cerise pink, lacy panties. With a torn scrap of paper on top of them, with Dean’s unmistakable block capital sprawl across it saying;

SAMMY PUT THESE ON

His heart was really pounding now, trying to vibrate all the way up his throat and right out of his mouth. To top it he didn’t know what he was more, angry or turned on. Turned on because, damn, he knew what they symbolised and it’d been months since Dean had made him feel special and pretty and angry because … This was fucking prison and no-way was this the privacy of their bedroom and how dare Dean cross that line. 

He felt him before he heard him, the merest whisper of Sammy left his lips as he heard him move forward and close the cell door behind him. Then, right against his ear “Sammy” in that deep smoke filled backstreet bar drawl that always went straight to his dick. He was so achingly hard already he knew he was going along with whatever this was.  
“Why aren’t you wearing my gift baby, don’t you wanna look pretty for me?” 

Sam was hyper aware that anyone could open the cell door at any time. He stepped back a few paces, his eyes flitting between the door and the panties, his hand on the collar of his orange jumpsuit and he knew his cheeks must be bright red as he was acutely aware of their hotness. 

Dean’s brow wrinkled as he said “Sammy, you are ok with this aren’t you, I mean, y’know, I don’t ever want you to do anything ….  
Sam interrupted him “No, Dean, it’s not that, it’s …. I’m just scared someone might come in”

That trademark cocky grin flashed across Dean’s face, revealing he was proud of something, then it was gone and he was back in control, “Babe, you think I’d let that happen, you know I’d never let anyone see my beautiful girl, you’re for my eyes only” and he winked as he said the last few words, to emphasize their point and make Sam’s cock twitch.

Feeling the full weight of his brother’s stare Sam pulled apart the poppers on his jumpsuit and slid it down his torso, slowly, before letting it drop onto the floor as he stepped out of it. His rock hard cock was already stuck to his stomach, pre-come dribbling down its shaft and his abs. His mouth felt dry, he looked at Dean, leant against the end post of the bunk, his heavy lidded eyes devouring him and his bottom lip clasped between his teeth. Sam swallowed hard and stretched the panties before he slid his long legs into them, pulling them up over his muscled thighs; he then paused, with the thumb of one hand hooked around one side of the panties he fixed his big brother right in his eyes and he stroked the length of his leaking cock with the index finger of his free hand, scooping up the come that welled in its tip. With his eyes still firmly fixed on Dean’s he brought it up to his mouth and licked up his finger before placing it fully in his mouth and closing his eyes. 

“Sammy”

They say Eskimos have a 100 words for snow, well Dean Winchester has 100 meanings for Sammy and out of them all, this one just spoken, with him feeling all vulnerable and exposed is Sam’s favourite and it’s tone, imbued with a lifetime of meaning, is enough to turn him from feeling awkward to the most beautiful person to ever exist in an instant.  
Dean let out a guttural moan and rubbed his cock, heavy lidded eyes flicking between Sam’s and his crotch. He looked down at himself and he was obscene, the tip of his cock had broken through the flimsy fabric which was already soaked with his come.  
“Such a good girl for me Sammy, already so wet for me”

With that a long pent up “Dean” escaped Sam’s lips, so full of longing and desire and before he knew it Dean was on his knees in front of him looking up at him in reverence before he slowly licked across his lips then across the tip of Sam’s cock, swallowing down his saltiness before kissing the head of his cock with his plump lips. Dean flicked his tongue out briefly licking across that bit of skin underneath his crown before continuing to kiss his cock all the way down to his balls. He then licked around each one in turn before slowly sucking one, then the other into his mouth. And this was killing Sam, his thighs were already trembling, he was trying and failing to keep those noises he always made escape his lips. They were embarrassing in flimsy walled motel rooms, downright dangerous in a prison full of hungry eyed men. Yet worst of all were the panties as, as much as it turned him on to be in them, they now felt like too much of a barrier between himself and Dean’s mouth and tongue. 

Dean was sat down now his left hand clasped tight around the front of Sam’s thigh and he moaned deeply whilst his head was buried deep into the crack of Sam’s ass, alternately licking stripes across his hole, rubbing his face across his checks as he moaned Sammy, then biting and nipping at the tender flesh there before sticking his tongue through one of the openings in the lace to gently and briefly push it into his opening, all the while keeping the palm of his right hand pressed firmly below Sam’s balls as its fingers caressed them. 

By now Sam was struggling to keep his shit together, he was embarrassingly wet and his legs were trembling so bad “Dean … D …please ..D” spilled from his mouth as he reached out to steady himself on the bunk. Before he knew it Dean was flush against his back, his hard wet cock rubbing against his hole as both their hips seemed to move of their own accord. “I got you Sammy” he was whispering as he licked around the shell of his ear before gently nibbling on his lobe, “I’ve got you baby brother”

Before he could register what was happening Dean had turned Sam around and flipped him up onto the bed. And despite being a good few inches taller than his older brother, Sam felt delicate and safe within Dean’s strong arms. He could feel each spring in the mattress against his back as he caught his breath, gazing up into his brothers eyes as Dean gazed back and it didn’t matter if it was a punishing prison mattress, or one in a dirty motel, or the Impala’s cramped backseat or the cold moist dewy ground, he never felt more comfortable than this, he never felt at home except for these moments.

Dean smiled at him, that smile that seemed to say I know as he dipped his head down and kissed Sam like they were the last two people on Earth. All the while Dean had his back arched, his hips still grinding and snapping into mid-air but careful not to rub against Sammy’s, careful not to chafe him in his panties. Sam’s hips were snapping up as he desperately tried to find some friction, some relief, as they kissed, he just wanted to rub himself against Dean’s cock but the lightest touch of dean’s hand against his hip stopped him from arching his back too high. He always knew it was better if he took these things at Dean’s pace.

After what felt like an eternity Dean relinquished their kiss and propped himself up on the palms of his hands, the deep in-out rhythm of his ribs be-lying the calmness of his expression. They remained like that for a few seconds or an eternity more and Sam was sure in that moment they were not two minds but one. Then something flickered across Dean’s eyes and he said, “Sammy, baby, take these off”. With that Sam had the soaked lace over his cock and on the floor in an instant and both of them laughing simultaneously.  
Dean’s eyes darkened as he pushed Sam’s legs apart with his own and whispered “Such a pretty, pink, little, pussy you have Sammy” they both moaned as he rubbed his dripping cock against Sam’s hole. 

Sam’s hips were arching up as uncontrollably now as his mouth was babbling “D, please, Dean”

“Shhh, baby girl, I’ve got you” dripped out of Dean’s mouth and all Sam could answer with was “D, please”

“please what baby, hmmmm, Sammy, please what” teased Dean as he continued to rub his leaking cock against Sam’s ass.

“please fuck me D”

With that Dean let out the deepest moan as he swiped his thumb and fingers across Sam’s mouth. Without hesitation Sam took his brother’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for all he was worth. He was lost in it, the dull wet tip of Dean’s cock against his hole, the sound and feel of his brother’s tongue mouth and teeth against his neck, jaw and ears, then nothing, just cold air where all that warmth had been and he felt like he was drowning “Dean …Dean!”

“Shhhh baby boy, shhhh” 

And with the feel of cold slick sliding down his ass combined with those two words that meant more than time, that meant them, he knew the games needed to get them to this place were over as he felt Dean’s slick, thick fingers pressing inside him, opening him up. Dean’s thick cock was sliding slowly into him, his mouth against his ear whispering “so fucking perfect Sammy” and it almost felt too much that feeling of been stretched wide open. Then Dean was hitting that spot, slowly grinding into him rubbing it over and over again. Sam was could feel his orgasm building and he reached round to stoke his cock, but Dean had other ideas and he grabbed his hand, then his other and held them by the wrists above Sam’s head. 

“You’re gonna come on my cock baby, nothing more” 

With that he licked a stripe down Sam’s neck, then gently nipped along his collar bone, still continuing the slow rhythm, the tip of his cock rubbing constantly against Sam’s sweet spot. Dean held Sam in that state on the edge of coming for what felt like an eternity, rubbing and gently pinching one nipple as he licked and nipped at the other and Sam was beyond caring about the noises he was making now. He’d completely come apart on his brothers cock and he was aware he probably looked as obscene as he sounded, all slick with sweat and pre-come. Dean must be close to losing it too, he’d sped up his pace and was losing his rhythm slightly and he was babbling, “So pretty, Sammy, you’re so fucking perfect Sammy, so beautiful baby, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” like he always did right before he came. Then,  
“Come for me baby” and he bit down hard on Sam’s nipple as he pinched the other one and that was all it took to push Sam over the edge and he was coming all over himself, Dean went over right along with him. 

When they’d both come down off their highs they just remained there, catching their breath, grinning uncontrollably at each other like they always did when they came together. Sam was becoming aware of his own cooling come covering his torso and right up his neck, Dean arched and eyebrow and said “You look good enough to eat Sammy” before licking a stripe of come up off his neck. Then he flopped onto his back and put his arm out for Sam. “So how did you manage to arrange this then Dean” asked Sam as he wrapped himself around his big brother and laid his head on his shoulder. “I bought you for a cartoon smokes” replied Dean, giggling and grabbing Sam’s arm as he tutted and went to hit him. Sam couldn’t help but laugh too as he said “your such a Jerk” 

Dean kissed his forehead and smiled against his skin, “you love it, bitch”.


End file.
